toonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayor of Townsville
The Mayor of Townsville (voiced by Tom Kenny), a.k.a. Mayor, is a primary character whose main role in the show is calling the Powerpuff Girls if trouble wreaks havoc over the town, but this is not always the case In Powerpuff Girls Mayor of Townsville (a.k.a. Mayor) (voiced by Tom Kenny): The mayor of Townsville who is generally referred throughout only as "Mayor", although he is referred to as "Barney" by his wife in the episode "Boogie Frights". He is short and old with a fringe of white hair around a bald scalp, a thick mustache. He wears a monocle over his left eye and a small top hat that floats just above his head. He also has a love for pickles. The Mayor is dimwitted but loves his city. The Mayor, in one episode, was having nightmares and so had the Powerpuff Girls try to help him in the dream through an invention of the Professor's. In the dream, the Mayor is tall, handsome, has hair and fights crime by himself. All the people of Townsville (even the women) have his old face and the buildings are made of pickles. The Mayor is very childish at times, such as in the episode "That's Not My Baby" where he complains in a childish voice to Miss Bellum, asking why they can't name Main Street after him. In the episode "Octi Gone", it was shown that he fought with Bubbles, wanting Octi for himself. In "Toast Of The Town", when the Professor wouldn't fix his toaster, the Mayor ate several cases of Chemical X and grew to an enormous height. Throwing his tantrum across the city, the Mayor finally agreed to take antidote X when the professor fixed his toaster. However, after he shrank, the Mayor was then stuck at the top of a skycraper. The episode "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins" featured a different Mayor who was younger and taller than the Mayor of the series. He was voiced by Jim Cummings. In Powerpuff Girls Z In Powerpuff Girls Z, Mr. Mayor/'Mayor Mayer' (メイヤー市長, Meiyā Shichō?) his design is distinctly different from his American counterpart, as he is of normal height and has no monocle or top hat. While less extreme in comparison to the Mayor of Townsville, the Mayor of New Townsville is very childish and has a very short attention span. He seems to worry quite a lot when the girls are fighting, and wishes that they could cause a little less damage. The Mayor, like many of the characters in the anime, loves sweets. The Mayor also has a younger brother, who is the Principal of the school. It was through him that Miss Bellum and the Mayor were able rearrange the classes, so that the girls would be in the same class. However, the Mayor and the Principal, don't always get along, and even the most minor of things will set off an argument, which often time leads to name calling. He also deals with his brother when the girls aren't doing well in class due to them skipping class to save the city. Category:Characters Category:Mayor